The present invention relates to textual analysis, and more specifically, this invention relates to performing textual analysis from a chemical perspective.
The analysis of chemical components and reactions is a major component of chemical development. However, physical chemical experimentation in a wet lab is time and resource intensive, as well as potentially hazardous. There is therefore a need to minimize undue experimentation.